


Smooth Criminal

by nilielh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT3, Sakumiya, ShOhmiya, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilielh/pseuds/nilielh
Summary: He is drawing his breath like he’s drowning under water, fingers tight around their grip against Sho's shoulders, pressing his hips almost unconsciously against Sho's own. He's so hard that it's borderline painful, and it hasn't even been more than ten minutes since Sho opened the door to let him in.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Smooth Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Miyagi Blast, after that Aimiya stint on Sho’s Abunai Yakai

“Did you miss me?” he quips, and he honestly meant it to be teasing but with Sho dragging his gorgeous lips across the line of Nino’s jaw like this – soft and wet and so damn arousing – Nino finds it difficult to keep up with the façade.

He is drawing his breath like he’s drowning under water, fingers tight around their grip against Sho's shoulders, pressing his hips almost unconsciously against Sho's own. He's so hard that it's borderline painful, and it hasn't even been more than ten minutes since Sho opened the door to let him in.

"What do you think?" Sho counters, still refusing to answer Nino properly - the jerk - his breath distractingly warm but familiar against Nino's cheek. Nino shifts his weight further to his left absently, hanging for dear life against Sho's shoulders as his mouth reaches Sho's own, kissing him.

It's quiet from then on. Somehow, they both know that whatever they're off to say during the interim would just have to wait as they both focus on the feel of their lips sliding together, of their tongues tangling, fighting for dominance.

+

He's naked from the waist up, writhing beneath Sho hovering above him, quietly pleading Sho to hurry things along but he wouldn't hear any of it. He won't even let Nino get his hands where he wants them, Sho grabbing both of Nino's wrists one-handedly above Nino's head to restrain him.

It's been months, and god, he misses this. He wants Sho's capable hands all over him, wants Sho's equally-capable mouth marking him, wants Sho's hips moving against his, wants Sho's cock - hard and hot and throbbing - slipping in and out of him enough to drive him crazy.

"You're still so impatient," Sho chuckles into his throat, his breath warm and teasing; Nino keens in answer before he could stop himself, arching up into Sho's body pressed invitingly over him. "Stop."

"You like it," he hisses, though it only came out husky, kind of breathless. Nino wants to be annoyed but it's hard when Sho's diverted his attention to Nino's collarbone, sucking that spot wetly, light but eager, probably so he won't end up leaving marks that Nino would have trouble explaining come morning.

"I'll like it more if you'd stop being a creep and fuck me already," he breathes, throwing his head back enough to give Sho further access to his flesh, keening when Sho took the hint and slides his tongue over and across the patch of soft skin bared to him. Nino shakes at the sensation, whines breaking at the back of his throat as he writhes and trembles with want.

"Not yet," Sho hums, and before Nino realizes it Sho's let him go, unhanded him and leaving him whining in frustration on the bed.

"Sho-san, what the hell?! Get your ass back in here or I swear I'll -" he complains or at least starts to, but shuts up considerably fast the second his gaze finds Sho, standing by the foot of the bed and shedding his clothes off one by one.

"You're saying?"

Nino swallows heavily, eyes darting to each part of Sho's body bared to him - his droopy shoulders, his toned arms and chest, his tapered hips - all of which made Nino's mouth watered before he realizes it.

He pulls himself upright from the bed, watching Sho watch him, but only so he could relieve himself off his pants along with his boxers. He grins when he realized Sho is presently tugging on his pants too, wriggling his hips teasingly when Sho's eyes focuses darkly on his cock lying hard and stiff in between his legs.

"Nino -" Sho hisses, frozen on spot as Nino went back to lie on the bed, wrapping his fingers around himself.

"Yes," Nino returns, back arching, squeezing himself and keening, aware of Sho moving from his peripherals, undressing himself fully before he once again jumps on the bed to join Nino, batting Nino's hand away from his cock and replacing it with his own.

+

"I thought you said you were busy," Nino says in between kisses, fingers tangled on Sho's hair. He's not entirely in favor of talking, especially when there's that debilitating want creeping under his skin, but he guesses it can't be helped when it's obvious that Sho is trying to take his time with Nino as well.

"I was," Sho returns, mouth seeking Nino's own in answer. They are kissing again after that, Nino pushing himself up from the bed and angling his head to deepen the kiss. Sho pulls back, pushes Nino down with his palm spread lightly but firmly against Nino's chest and pulls away despite Nino's whines, eyes dark but gentle as he skims Nino's face. "But I figured after your not-so-unexpected visit here a while ago with Aiba-chan, and after I realized how close you were at pouncing on me even while the cameras are rolling -"

"Hah!" Nino bites back with a grunt, but even that sounded breathy, forced; it's understandable, Nino thinks, given the fact that he's helplessly trapped in between Sho's body and the bed, and has been trying to get Sho to finish what they've started ever since he walked inside Sho's hotel room door.

"Seriously," he says, leaning up to bite Sho's earlobe. "you were the one who was eye-fucking me when you thought no one was looking. Even Aiba-shii noticed it."

"Aiba-san was drunk," Sho points out, lipping Nino's neck wetly. Nino arches and moans, voicing out his pleasure just because he can. "and obviously, you were, too."

"No, I wasn't,"

"Seriously, Nino," Sho says, pulling up and away, and thus drawing a moan of protest from the back of Nino's throat. "Do you even remember what you did back there? What embarrassing thing you did that you would never imagine doing if you're sober?"

"Huh?"

Sho's other free hand moves down in between them in answer, cups his hardness in between Sho's eager fingers that the feel of Sho’s warm touch has him keening in return before he could stop himself.

“Never mind,” Sho mumbles into his neck, obviously given up trying to make Nino remember whatever it was he did, and just focuses on driving Nino crazy enough to forget himself instead.

+

“There – ah –“ Nino keens, pushing his hips from the bed with his legs tangled around Sho’s waist. His fingers alternate between tugging on Sho’s hair and clawing at Sho’s back, moaning desperately with his mouth full of Sho’s wicked tongue.

Sho’s thrusts are measured, methodical, precise, much like everything about Sho is and Nino loves every tiny bit of him.

“Yeah?” Sho confirms by jerking his hips hard enough to rattle the bed beneath them, fast enough to make Nino wail desperately that his voice rings loudly through the four corners of the hotel room they’ve ended up sharing, panting hard as Sho continues the almost punishing pace without pause.

“Here? Is it here?” Sho grunts, mouth seeking Nino’s and Nino nods his head mutely, shaking to his toes as Sho’s cock slides deeper into him, hitting the ends of him with every goddamn thrust. “Ah, fuck, you’re –“

“Come on, come on!” he grunts, barely able to remember to keep his voice down, to be worried that someone might hear him, not when he’s so close he could almost taste it. He’s clawing at Sho’s back that he swears his fingernails are going to leave marks, trembling all over as his hips pushes up to meet Sho halfway.

“Almost. There.” Sho grunts with each buck of his hips, fingers finding Nino’s shoulders, neck, jaw, then back to gripping Nino’s hips again for leverage. Sho moves on his haunches and works on fucking Nino earnestly, Nino feeling the blunt hardness of Sho’s cock throbbing inside him with every forward thrust. Soon they are moving in tandem, the bed creaking in time with Sho’s thrusts and Nino mewling in answer. Three, four thrusts and Sho pulls his mouth away to watch the way he is fucking Nino, watching his cock slipping in and out of Nino’s body with something hot and desperate in his eyes. Nino wails, unable to control himself any longer, tearing one of his hands away from Sho’s hair so he could take himself in hand, panting, wheezing, body arching from the bed as Sho fucks him, fucks him, fucks him. He hasn’t even managed to wrap his fingers properly around himself when Sho chooses that moment to quicken the pace, as if Sho knows Nino is so close. Nino keens then, long and desperate, his cock spurting his release before he can even properly touch himself. Sho grunts, hips working desperately to follow the tail of Nino’s orgasm, watching Nino’s hand squeezing himself to ride the pleasure before Sho gives in to his own with a long, drawn out groan.

+

They’re still naked, still panting for breath, legs still tangled together when Sho seemed to remember something.

Sho pulls himself upright, bracing himself on his elbow as he looks down at Nino, frowning. Nino frowns back, absently reaching out to find Sho’s hip to hold on to.

“What?”

“I think I heard the door –“ Sho says, or at least starts to, but he is hindered by someone coughing at the doorway. Nino turns, already know who it is.

“You’re late,” Nino accuses but not without so much fondness, chest warming at the sight of Ohno standing by the door, brows arched and looking slightly buzzed. He feels Sho shifting beside him, feels the way Sho’s pushing himself up but not before planting a soft kiss to the back of his head as Sho beckons Ohno over.

“Jun-kun,” is Ohno’s simple reply, walking the rest of the way from the doorway to the bed. He bends over and kisses Sho first, before he takes his attention to Nino, cupping Nino’s chin and catching Nino’s lips for a kiss.

“We totally get you,” Nino says after Ohno has pulled away, setting his hands around Ohno’s waist. Sho snorts behind him just as the mattress squeaks under his weight when he moves.

“Satoshi, I’m going to shower, want to join me?”

“Are you saying you’re going to leave me here?” Nino counters, refusing to let Ohno go even though Ohno has stepped forward obviously to follow Sho. “Alone?”

Sho turns. “I need to clean up after that round and it’s pretty obvious Satoshi needs to take a shower too. You’re welcome to join us, of course,”

“Nino can suck me while I shower,” Ohno says, patting Nino’s head. “I miss your mouth, you know?”

“What if I want you to fuck me instead?”

“We can do that too,” Ohno agrees, bending down to kiss the top of Nino’s head. “But later.”

“Why? Sho-chan already did.”

“I need to clean up,”

“He needs to clean up,” Ohno and Sho say at the same time, earning them an elegant eyeroll from Nino.

“Fine.” Nino agrees, pulling himself away from Ohno as he stretches on the bed. “You guys go ahead. I’ll just –“

“Don’t blame me if I end up doing the sucking instead, okay?” Sho threatens, obviously teasing.

Nino is up from the bed in seconds and has wrapped himself around Ohno like a live spare part, Ohno catching him around the waist and carrying him to the direction of the bathroom, and kissing him.


End file.
